


Lifetime Matsuri

by Savorysavery



Series: In Our Old Mauville: Delinquents in Love [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire
Genre: Ace Trainer - Freeform, Alpha Sapphire, Delinquent Girl - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Omega Ruby, Pokemon - Freeform, Romance, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Lifetime Matsuri

**Summary:** We have our entire lives to do what we want. Might as well do it big.

 **Genre:**  Romance, Friendship, Fluff

 **Rated:** K

 **Author's Note:** This takes places after the fic " **[When We Met in Mauville](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2724119)** ". It can be read as a sequel or a standalone piece, though will make more sense if you read the previous fic.

* * *

 

"Man, these are the best!" Kyou was stuffing her mouth full of croquettes, crunching down on the crispy, firm fried shell before ground beef spilled into her mouth. 

"Heh, I'm glad youse enjoyin' them," Shinobu said. She had gotten herself a big helping of Mauville's own ramen, adding tons of chople berry powder to it until the broth was red and spicy smelling. "Eat up till ya burst, doll!"

Kyou's spirits were a bit lighter now, now that she knew Shinobu wasn't going to leave their friendship, nor their relationship. Their talk earlier -up in the garden- had soothed her spirits enough that her belly had been emptied of grief, allowing her to dig into her fourth basket of croquettes.

After her seventh basket of croquettes, Kyou was slowing down, stomach nearly filled to bursting. She belched loudly, swiping her hand over her lips and sighing, content to bask in a greasy, fried food afterglow. "Thanks ma'am. Those were super good."

"Youse know ya ain't gotta call me ma'am no more," Shinobu said, slurping up her third bowl of Ramen. Thankfully, there were no trainers around at night, leaving them to dine in Mauville's infamous Battle Food Court without interruption. 

"I know, I know," Kyou said. "But what am I supposed to call you?"

"Shinobu," Shinobu stated. "I am ya gal, doll." That made Kyou blush, just like it did every time she though about their relationship.

"Yeah," Kyou sighed, smiling wistfully. "That's true."

 

* * *

 

Truthfully, Kyou could say they'd been involved since day one, but realistically, Kyou hadn't realized her feelings for Shinobu until three months ago, back when she was an active delinquent.

Her 'ah-ha' moment had come one afternoon, right after Shinobu and her had roughed up a few members of a rival gang, the Pichu Pretties. They had started to invade Mauville Turf, a few upstarts from Dewford trying to make it big in a new city, but Shinobu and Kyou had been the perfect amount of force to set them running like frightened bidoofs. Even now, Kyou could remember their elation: after all, they were an unstoppable duo, the Terrors of Mauville City.

As was habit, the twosome had gone out for dinner, celebrating another victory. Kyou treated them both to ramen, Shinobu's favorite, and they'd taken it to the top floor of Mauville City, up at the gardens near their favorite spot. "Great job, ma'am," Kyou said between slurps.

"Ah, ain't nothing without youse," Shinobu answered. 

Dinner turned quiet between them, filled only with slurps and chewing noises. They finished their food at the same time, tossing the plastic to-go containers and settling back down. "Great day," Shinobu sighed. She stretched out her hand, and it settled, falling onto Kyou's. Kyou's cheeks colored, but she didn't move her hand.

"Y-Yeah," she forced. Kyou gulped hard, hoping Shinobu wouldn't notice her anxiety. "G-Great day." Shinobu sighed softly, and shifted, leaning over onto Kyou's shoulder. She nuzzled it gently, smiling. "M-Ma'am?"

"Yeah?" Shinobu answered. She was running her thumb across the back of Kyou's hand, making every stroke tingle.

"Do youse... Youse like girls?" It was a random question, yet it made Kyou's heart race. "Well, do youse?"

"I... Y-Yeah, a-and boys too," Kyou replied softly.

"Good then." Shinobu sat back up and without warning, pressed her lips to Kyou's. 

 

* * *

 

"...Kyou?" Kyou shook her head, sitting up. "Youse alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kyou said. "Just... thinking."

"What 'bout?" Shinobu pressed.

"Us. Well... our first kiss."

"Ah," Shinobu said. She was smirking, although Kyou knew well enough it was a front: her cheeks, though tanned, were dark red, and her hazel eyes were shifting side to side anxiously. "I remember that. I just did it, right?"

"Yeah," Kyou replied. "You asked if I liked girls and when I said yes, you just kissed me, square on the lips." They chuckled together, before seeking one another's hands on the hard, plastic tabletop.

"...Do youse ever regret it?" Shinobu whispered. 

"The kiss?" Kyou whispered.

"Yeah," Shinobu said. Kyou could sense her mounting anxiety, the fear that Kyou would say yes, despite their kiss a little while ago. It reflected in Shinobu's eyes, a burning desire for Kyou to still feel the same, and feel no regret.

"Never," Kyou answered. "Never." She squeezed Shinobu's hand hard, reassuring her. "Never."

"Good, because... Because if we's gonna travel, youse best expect more kisses then!" Shinobu exclaimed, nodding curtly. "More in every city we's in, from Littleroot to Goldenrod!"

"Good!" Kyou exclaimed, smiling. "You better mean it!" Their hands separated and they brought them together, double high-fiving one another.

Shinobu smiled, a huge ear-to-ear grin so big, her face felt like it was gonna split in two. "So, lil' lady, what youse say we go back home? We got an early mornin' if we's gonna head out. Where'd you say we's goin'?"

"Lumiose City in Kalos," Kyou said. "Sister city to our Mauville!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's right, Kalos. Lumiose City." Shinobu leaned back, hands held up. She spread her fingers, eyes shining. "If only the Minun Misses could see us  _now_. We's gonna be big."

Kyou chuckled and smiled, standing up. She picked up her tray and Shinobu's bowl, taking them over to the trashcan. "I can't wait to tell them about our adventures one day," she said as they walked out of the food court. "They're gonna be great. We're," Kyou began, turning to smile down at Shinobu, "gonna be great."


End file.
